


You're with me, I’m with you

by Hispanic_at_theDisco



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Mary-Beth Gaskill, Bisexual Tilly Jackson, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentle Kissing, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018), Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Requested, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hispanic_at_theDisco/pseuds/Hispanic_at_theDisco
Summary: Mary-Beth falls asleep on her train ride and ends up in Saint Denis, events transpire which lead to her meeting Tilly. The two girls talk and eat gumbo with some stuff on the side...the end. ;)
Relationships: Kieran Duffy & Mary-Beth Gaskill, Mary-Beth Gaskill & Tilly Jackson, Mary-Beth Gaskill/Tilly Jackson, Mary_Beth Gaskill/Kieran Duffy (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	You're with me, I’m with you

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was requested by @savoy-brown-shoe on tumblr, I hope ya’ll enjoy it and remember I am still taking ask/requests all that so check me [out](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) y my [guidelines](https://depresso-scooter-cowboy.tumblr.com/post/621165956735139840/%E3%81%A3-%E3%81%A3-request-guidelines-ello-just-guidelines) ! I’ll be posting it on there as well, *chef kisses* voila *disappears by crawling off stage*

_Ah_ , Mary-Beth rose to step off, _Saint-Denis…The future for the new century._

Caught in a trance, the seam of her red dress was hooked onto a railing expelling a nasty sound that left a piece of fabric waving proudly like a flag as for Mary-Beth, nearly a side had been shredded. Embarrassed, she draped her baggage on the wounded patch and hurried to a stagecoach, who witnessed it fully, for a tiresome ride towards the tailor shop. 

Upon entering the store, Mary-Beth clumsily crashed into another person, however, when she bent to collect her spilled luggage, a familiar set of brown eyes met with hers. 

“Mary-Beth Gaskill? Is that really you girl?” Tilly questioned, offering a helping hand. 

Finally securing her items into a mahogany color suitcase with a pale hand smoothing her curls back, “Tilly!” trying to compose herself but pulled Tilly into a tight hug, “I just met John in Valentine, now you here in Saint Denis. I haven’t seen you or Karen since…” 

A kind hand held hers, “I know, it was a real mess since ya’ll left Beaver Hollow. Dutch, he was mighty upset when he found out.”

The tailor at the register briefly interrupted the heartfelt reunion, “‘ ‘Cuse me ladies, don’t mean to be rude but you might want to fully come in if you’re not giving those men outside a show.” 

Mary-Beth’s face turned red with shame as she looked at the torn fabric exposing cotton bloomers and pulled Tilly to the register, “Oh my! Give me a second Tilly, I need to change out of this dress.” 

Giggles jerked Tilly’s shoulders as she covered her mouth, “It’s all right Mary-Beth, I had been showered in literal shit water after being pushed to the left side of the sidewalk by some drunken fool.”

Wide blue eyes accompanied by a shocked expression poking out of the red curtained dressing room, “Don’t tell me you were wearing a brand new dress that day.” 

Tilly’s head nodded in annoyance, “I had spent my entire pay on that dress only for it to be ruined, dear lord, it took everything in me not to smack the fool right across the face.”

Sounds of laughter and conversation were exchanged between them both until reaching the entrance of the shop. 

“Well, Miss Jackson it's been quite a while since I’ve shared a laugh with someone.” 

Tilly responded with a coy look, “I thought being a writer would attract some fine men, especially with the scenes you wrote in your books. You must’ve had some sort of inspiration to write something so _descriptive_. 

Mary-Beth’s shoulder slightly nudged her, “You would think so but,” a gloomy sigh made her hug the book to her chest, “Some men don’t fancy the idea of a female writer or any female having ideas for that matter.” 

The street they walked on led to Tilly’s small apartment and both women faced each other with wistful smiles. 

“Would you like to join me for dinner, I got some leftover gumbo waiting on the stove,” Tilly said back to Mary-Beth as she placed a buttoned shoe on the first step, before the other could respond, she added, “The streets will be getting dark and the men are like dogs around here.” 

A freckled hand grabbed the slightly rusted railing of the stairs, “Lead the way Ma Dame,” again a fit of laughter erupted between them. 

The evening had been eventful while they ate their bowls evenly filled with rich, flavorful and spicy gumbo that caused Mary-Beth to guzzle down two glasses of cider including a reflective discussion on the couch as each sat on either side of the couch. An earthy brown hand played with light brown curls while soft jazz tunes danced away from the chunky radio in the corner of the living room. 

“I’m sorry I left ya’ll at Beaver Hollow,” May-Beth spoke in a soft yet sadden voice, “After all the drama that sparked in camp, I couldn’t handle anymore deaths.” 

“You were pretty strong after Kieran came back to Shady Belle, could tell from a mile away that you were sweet on him,” Tilly’s eyes glanced down at her. “Karen, she practically fell hard into the bottle after they got Sean in Rhodes. Wouldn’t be surprised if she drank herself to death when the gang broke apart.” 

“You girls were my family when I joined, especially nasty ol’ Grimshaw. You though, you always treated me as I wished some men did,” Mary-Beth allowed a small giggle to escape her rosy lips, “Listening to me read those silly stories, singing songs as we washed the laundry and comforting each other after terrible things happening.” 

“Those were my favorite pastimes. You made those stories come to life with the little voices you did.” 

In the moment of silence, both had appealing gazes as one slowly raised her head and the other leaned down to seal a gentle kiss, lips brushing and eyes heavily closing to embrace the feeling. Neither one pulled away as they held their position until the moment died down and they stared at each other before laughing into more kisses throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed it! Check me [out](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/depresso-scooter-cowboy) and stay safe ;)


End file.
